


【翻译】歌声起时

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Category: Football RPF, Soccer RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 出柜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他只想要这一件，不曾破碎的东西。比起恐惧，它把他拥抱得更紧。<br/>(翻译自<b>scheherazade</b>的<i>Und wenn ein Lied</i> 。)</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】歌声起时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [und wenn ein lied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247421) by [scheherazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/pseuds/scheherazade). 



> 作者注：  
> 应[footballkink2的提梗求文](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/2971.html?thread=251547)而作。原梗要求写一篇基于[这个](http://loewsmiserables.livejournal.com/191551.html)和德国国家队队员相关言论的同人。
> 
> 题目来自[Xavier Naidoo的同名歌曲](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/Und-wenn-ein-Lied-And-when-song.html) 。

  _“对于那些出柜的人而言，境况将会很艰难。一个公开的同性恋球员会身处谩骂指责之中。”_  


——[菲利普·拉姆](http://www.google.com/hostednews/afp/article/ALeqM5jPGRYc1xEQunPddVP8W62kmr8OOw?docId=CNG.9aef0fe0f3c562395d782f7a0bfb3b01.691)，2011年5月18日

* * *

当这些话语刚一离开他的嘴唇，记者的眼睛就闪亮起来，那神情像是在说，啊哈，这正是我们所寻求的答案，菲利普明白所有这些很快就会朝地狱的方向发展。

“但我对同性恋者没有意见，不论他们的选择是什么。”他试图解释，却是徒劳，记者已经一边点头一边合上了笔记。该死。菲利普没有大声说出来。该死。他强迫自己微笑，用“很高兴接受采访”回应那礼貌的“感谢你的时间”，即使事情完全不是那么回事。

他走回自己的车，把头顶在方向盘上，紧闭双眼。事情不妙。采访的情景在他脑海里回放，黑白画面，不停循环。菲利普，你认为同性恋者决不应该出柜？愚蠢，太愚蠢了，然而他就掉进陷阱里了。他给出了一个诚实的答案，在记者同情的语气和之前问到的无害的问题前放下了防备。他游离了，说出了自己心中所想，尽管他知道那并不是脚本的一部分。他知道他本应该表示赞同，支持足协的立场，同时对这类情况愉快地保持中立。

但他怎么可能中立，他怎么可能镇静，负责，政治正确还对现实无动于衷。巴斯蒂安已经谈论了好几个月了。那个温暖的十月下午，他请了他们所有人去喝酒，在开玩笑和打游戏的间隙，托尼说，“你不是认真的吧，巴斯蒂安。你不会真地这么做的吧？”

托尼的声音从大家谈话的短暂停息之间传出来。马里奥扑通一声坐在巴斯蒂安旁边：“他对什么事不认真啊？”就连托马斯也插嘴：“你们在干什么啊？”

巴斯蒂安摇摇头，但托马斯已经从霍尔格那儿溜达过来，想在沙发上找到点地方，结果差点坐到托尼身上。沙发上已经连一个霍比特人都挤不下了，更何况一个瘦高的巴伐利亚前锋。

“是关于电视么？”托马斯问。“你真要买一个大得盖住整面墙的？那可有点过了不过那将会－唉哟！”

托尼不知怎么做到了看起来既无辜又毫不愧疚，他拉平衣服前襟，用肘顶了下正在窃笑的巴斯蒂安。托马斯的新位置已经在地板上了，他坐在那儿用受伤的眼神看着他俩。菲利普在自己的啤酒后面暗自微笑起来。马里奥翻翻眼睛，很随意地伸开双臂放在沙发靠背上，同时也有那么一丁点像围绕着巴斯蒂安的肩膀。托尼下意识地偏过身体离开他们俩，但除此之外没人目光躲闪什么的。菲利普告诉自己也别那样。

米洛用脚轻轻推了推托马斯，朝自己旁边的扶手椅点点头。“你看看多得是地方。是什么跟电视有关的事呢，巴斯蒂安？”

菲利普看着巴斯蒂安嘴唇上的笑容溜走了，取而代之的是某种柔和而坚决的东西。“不是，”他开了口，然后又停住。“实际上，你们干嘛不都坐下。一个严肃的话题得配上一个严肃的姿势，对吧？”

“你从哪儿听来的电视的事儿？”霍尔格问托马斯，过来靠在后者落座不久的椅子背后。托马斯想戳霍尔格的膝盖，霍尔格则游刃有余地拦开他的手。菲利普怀疑其他人是不是也看见了：霍尔格握托马斯的手比必要长一秒钟的样子，还有托马斯靠着霍尔格的样子。说实话，很难忽略。但除非你在盯着看。

菲利普坐上米洛旁边的一只搁脚凳，他们七个都坐下，差不多围成一个半圆，米洛转向巴斯蒂安，“你在想什么呢？我是说，除了这俩在干什么之外。”

托马斯张开嘴，霍尔格用肘顶他的脑袋让他闭嘴。托尼搓着自己的眉毛，看起来非常像是在虐待他的鼻梁。这位中场球员的忧虑表情并不是什么新鲜事，菲利普想。但他看巴斯蒂安的眼神在闪烁却挺新鲜。

巴斯蒂安耸耸肩。“我就是在想，”他说，“你们在关注最近的新闻事件吧？”他的目光在菲利普的方向上闪烁了一下，菲利普觉得有种小心谨慎的感觉像盔甲一样围拢过来。尤其是马里奥问巴斯蒂安他指的是足球新闻还是世界新闻，巴斯蒂安回答说，“是足球。我是说，我对孩子们有很高的期望，但我也知道他们注意力持续不了多久。”

在年轻人们开始的抗议声中，菲利普觉得那种小心凝固成了无奈。“巴斯蒂安，”他没有提高音量，但尽管如此他一开口还是安静下来，菲利普突然感觉到重量压在他肩膀上，压在他左胳膊上，真该死，他只是厌倦了所有这些，“巴斯蒂安，如果是关于巴拉克的——”

“天啊，我们能别——”霍尔格插嘴道，但巴斯蒂安摇摇头，打断了他们俩。

“不，不是那件事。是……嗯，我和莎拉谈过这件事，但是我想问问你们，既然大家实际上全都在队里。”巴斯蒂安缓慢地转着手里的杯子。“关于这些事我最近想了很多。我一直想知道。我想问问你们大家。如果咱们队友中的一个出柜了，成了公开的同性恋者，你们会有什么感觉？”

这一刻来临时带着千万个无声嗓音的重量，片刻的沉默却比任何呐喊都轰响。菲利普看到那种痛苦的表情再次从托尼脸上闪过，看到米洛合掌把指尖顶在嘴唇上，看到霍尔格和托马斯交换了一下眼神，而马里奥——戈麦斯直接地看着巴斯蒂安，嘴角弯曲成一个微笑。

“我认为那会很棒，”戈麦斯说。“我是说，假设队友们已经相互了解了，所以不会有很大的震惊。”

米洛摇摇头。“世界上其他人会很震惊。”

“但是情况在改变，”巴斯蒂安说。“情况在发展，人们在谈论，也许是时候了。这就是我在考虑的原因。”

“球迷文化是不同的。”菲利普打断他。他能听出希望让巴斯蒂安说出的每个字都锐利无比，它们在他心里激起无名的恐惧。“如果是一个退役了的球员来第一个出柜会比较好。他们已经退役的事实会缓和一开始人们的强烈抗议，同时还是会引起争论。”

“你认识什么这样的人么？”巴斯蒂安问，目光洞穿了他。

“不认识，但是——”

“那就是了。乌尔班【1】尝试过，但是屁用没有。事情不会那样发生。但是对于现在的一流球员来说就不同了。如果某些人要——”

“我们能不能别再讨论这些假设的事？”托马斯不假思索地冲口而出。菲利普看见霍尔格放在托马斯肩上的手绷紧了。“某些人，某种方式，有可能。你们瞧，我们都相互了解，不是么？我们如果要讨论就直接讨论呗。”  
事实是，他们刚刚讨论过了。他们相互之间都足够了解，能明白霍尔格脸上显而易见的不高兴，明白米洛注视着巴斯蒂安时眼中悲伤的神情，然后菲利普说道。

“不。”这个字从他的舌尖上滑出去，掉进全然的寂静里。“任何人也不会因此达成什么。我很遗憾，但是你们都知道外面的情况是怎样的。”

“他是对的，”菲利普开始时托尼突然说道。他几乎忘了蜷缩在沙发的一角的托尼，他手抱着头，左手按着眉际好像垂直施加的压力能把头痛赶走似的。“你想说那些乐观的废话就大声说吧，马里奥。那改变不了现实的。先不提还要为这些事担忧，我们今年球场上就已经有够多麻烦了。”托尼的头抬起来片刻，恨恨地看了所有人一眼，然后再次垂下眼神。“对不起，我们能说点别的么？”

“你不能这样，”托马斯开了口，但是霍尔格摇晃着他，低声说“别说了，托马斯，”托马斯泄气地坐回他的椅子上，只好开始瞪着托尼。

“你实在不应该那样跟长辈说话。”米洛批评道。即使那种轻松语气是努力做出来的，还是让巴斯蒂安勉强笑了笑，戈麦斯则真的轻声笑起来。托尼嘟囔着道了歉，菲利普试着放松脸上的肌肉；他的下巴都僵了。  
那天的聚会在傍晚就早早地散了，托尼借口说他累了，米洛争分夺秒地要及时赶回家跟他的孩子们说晚安。托马斯开车送霍尔格回家。当菲利普帮着巴斯蒂安收拾的时候戈麦斯又逗留了一会儿。他正冲洗酒杯的时候听到前门咔哒一声关上，然后巴斯蒂安手插在兜里踱着步子走回厨房里。菲利普关上水龙头，想找点什么东西来擦手。

“给。”巴斯蒂安递过来一条蓝色的厨房毛巾。“谢谢帮忙收拾。你不必这样的。”

菲利普耸耸肩，检视着毛巾一角模糊的刺绣花纹。如果眯起眼睛看，他觉得自己能辨认出两套姓名首字母的组合。“我自愿的。”他把毛巾叠好放在水槽旁边，然后转过身面对着巴斯蒂安。“我经常来这里。还是得做点什么来对得起招待吧，不是么？”

巴斯蒂安几乎没注意到菲利普鼓励的微笑。“当时我们在讨论的时候你为什么要说那些话？”他把腿交叉起来站着，想用一种随意的口吻掩饰其下的紧张。“当托马斯正要开始一场真正的讨论的时候你阻止了他。”

“我只是——”害怕，菲利普没说出来，因为那不是真的，他不是害怕，他只是，“——想提出个不同的视角。”戈麦斯会对这些事过于自信了。他并不总是对的。”而他在这件事上显然是不对的。

“马里奥明白隐瞒会比人们咒骂你的任何话语更伤人。”

“但你明白那不是真的。”他知道那是如何的不真实，这种了解把菲利普的肺压迫得像一双攥得太紧的拳头。“想想你的家人，你的朋友——”

“如果他们真的是我的朋友，他们不会介意的。”

菲利普瞪着他，他的话在喉咙里挣扎着要出来。但是我是你的朋友，而我介意。那就是我介意的原因。那就是原因。因为……因为他能用他心灵的眼睛看见结果。他能看见巴斯蒂安坐在那采访椅上，对面是同情的记者，摄像机闪着红点，映衬着巴斯蒂安脖子上优雅地围着的围巾，那围巾像一条绳子，像一张字条【2】，像1998年那个空荡的车库，菲利普甚至不知该如何让他的思绪从那里继续延伸下去。他一刻也不曾怀疑过巴斯蒂安的肯定——但是他知道恐惧的声音，质疑的声音，狗仔队的照相机的声音，还有七万个为鲜血与荣耀怒吼的声音。他任何时候也不愿意听到那声音一齐敌视一个人。

我不能让你干这么愚蠢的事，他想说，但是那并不是他想表达的。不论他怎么组织语言，听起来仍然很像是不赞成或者不信任，那些是他永远也不会对巴斯蒂安有的感觉。

菲利普垂下眼睛。“我该走了。”

“你想的话可以在这儿过夜，”巴斯蒂安说，他总是这么说，不论时间早晚或是什么情形。但是在巴斯蒂安声音的边缘有种像是挑战的东西，而菲利普不知道该如何面对它，所以他推脱了。

“我还是得回家去。克劳迪娅，你知道的。”他作了个含糊的手势。“还是谢了。”

巴斯蒂安耸耸肩。“别客气。”

* * *

“德国国家队和拜仁双料球星马里奥•戈麦斯催促同性恋足球运动员公开化  
[英国卫报](http://www.guardian.co.uk/football/2010/nov/11/germany-bayern-mario-gomez-gay-footballers) | 2010年11月11日，星期四  
  
 _一位德国重量级球员催促同性恋球员出柜，呼吁人们重新思考体育运动中的同性恋现象。_

_马里奥•戈麦斯，这位拜仁慕尼黑前锋打乱了足球圈中，包括他自己所在球队的成员和德国足协所确立的队形，他们之前曾警告说出柜会毁掉一个运动员的职业生涯。_

_但是并未说明自己是否是同性恋的戈麦斯对一家德国杂志说，同性恋球员承认自己的性取向会有助于球场上的发挥。_

_“他们会像得到解放一样地去踢球，”戈麦斯说。“同性恋不应该再是一个禁忌的话题。”_

 * * *

拿起这本杂志是个错误的决定。拿起他自己的手机是个更为错误的决定，按下快速拨号的“9”号键将会是菲利普很长一段时间以来所做的最为错误的决定——但他不在乎。当时不在乎。他随着对面的每一声铃响深呼吸，试图把自己的思绪组合成某种至少条理大致正确的东西。

“喂，什么事？”

“你看到戈麦斯的采访了么？”他冲口而出，几乎抢在了巴斯蒂安说完之前。

一阵停顿。“哪一个？”

“《多彩》杂志采访他的那个。”菲利普的手指都攥紧了，光滑的纸页在他手里皱起来。“他呼吁同性恋球员公开自己的那个，好像那是世界上最简单的事似的。”

巴斯蒂安那端再次陷入沉默。然后他说，“我看到了。怎么了？”

“那太愚蠢了，这就是怎么了。”菲利普告诉自己不要大喊大叫。克劳迪娅在外面的游廊上，但是他们屋子的第一层很不幸地传声很好。“你知道他要这么干么？”

“他可以说他想说的。我为什么要介意？”

“因为我们都知道他指的是什么！即使媒体还没注意到，至少队里其他人知道。几乎任何人都知道点什么，他们一看到这个就会知道的。他没有权利——”

“如果这能让你感觉好点的话，是的，我知道他要这么干，马里奥在同意接受采访之前给我打过电话。”巴斯蒂安的语调冰冷刺骨。“他跟我说了如果他们问他的话他会说什么。而我认为他有权利对他关心的人表示支持。”

巴斯蒂安声音里的寒意也没法把烧毁了菲利普大脑理性一半的愤怒冷却下来，那一半告诉他现在是时候闭嘴，道歉，挂上电话。那些话从他嘴唇里翻滚出来。

“不，他没有权利。不是这样。他这样不是支持。他不知道他在说什么。如果他真的关心，那他可以自己出柜，但是像这样做个访谈，很明显他唯一想把你从中解放出来的是你的裤——”

“别说了，”巴斯蒂安咆哮道。菲利普能听见他在喘息。“别再说了，行么？他想做正确的事。”

“但那不是正确的事。”巴斯蒂安为什么就不明白呢？“那只会让媒体炸开锅，带来更多的负面关注——”

“好吧如果你能更像他一点，那也许就不会发生。”

菲利普甚至都没说完巴斯蒂安名字的音节，电话那边就挂断了。

* * *

周末还没到，戈麦斯的经纪人已经迫使他至少尝试对所造成的损害进行一下控制。菲利普看了那个采访，看着戈麦斯坚持他“我仍然认为如果有事让你心烦，那你就没法发挥出应有的水平”的底线。但是他不得不承认任何自由都是在公众强烈抗议的束缚之下的，那些让他陷入困境的媒体关注就是先兆——而他所做的一切只是说出了自己心里的想法。

某种类似于“我说过什么来着”的东西让得意和沉重在菲利普胸膛里沉淀，虽然并不如他想得那样令人满意，看着戈麦斯那沮丧的眼神，一丝不悦压在他的嘴角上。

至少那没有影响他在球场上的表现，不论在那种程度上说，不如他通常的心理状态影响那么大。训练进行得挺顺利——只要你没有刺破表面。巴斯蒂安自从那通电话之后跟他说话再没超过两个词，所以菲利普只是看着。他在边线外看着马克把手轻轻地放在巴斯蒂安的肩上，他的头以安慰的姿势靠过去。托尼越来越频繁地朝托马斯发火，而他们排队回到更衣室时巴斯蒂安寻找着戈麦斯，留下菲利普和他们的队长沉默地走在一起。

没人讨论，但是菲利普知道他们都读过了戈麦斯的采访或者至少从新闻里听说了。他们都知道了。到了这个地步，就连教练组可能也知道了。菲利普想知道巴斯蒂安是怎么应付他的经纪人的。他觉得是不是该就此情况做点什么。他惊讶虽然没什么事要做，自己为何想做点什么。虽然并没有什么情况。他们就是不谈及它。

他理智的那一半知道，他们不谈论的时候事情不对头。菲利普回想起那个寒冷的十一月的一天，回想着一年之前。他试着想象一种强烈得足以忘掉的恐惧，试着想象它在沉默中生长着，潜藏着，从未说出口，像一片薄薄的冰层，裂痕在他们脚底下延伸。

没有人说话，所以没有人知道。但是移开目光并不意味着冰层不在那里。这样是不对的，他心里的某中东西坚持着，也是这同一个声音一直坚持认为他是在害怕。

他把那个声音赶走。对与错在一个相对的世界里是变通的。但生活不是，另一些更切实可感的真相也不是。 

* * *

“他真的要离开么？”霍尔格悄悄地问道。十二月一天天过去，巴斯蒂安仍旧没有用续约来平息球迷们日益增长的焦虑。他会，还是不会？菲利普不知道。

他不知道，所以他什么也没说。他们看着在队列的前面的托马斯跑上前去，把球轻轻打向左角。布特舒展开身体，轻松地扑住皮球，他在原地跳着好保持整个训练里身体的热度。轮到霍尔格上前罚球时，他的叹息在寒冷中变成白雾。

在他后面，菲利普能听到马克和米洛在谈论他们的孩子，队尾的迭戈正在笑巴斯蒂安刚说的什么。前面霍尔格看到布特往左边倾斜，所以灵巧地把球打进了右角。

菲利普现在有点感觉像这样：手忙脚乱，对事情突然搞砸了毫无准备。从那通电话以来，就有意义的谈话而言，他和巴斯蒂安之间一直维持着一种无线电静默。不仅是关于转会传言——是关于所有的事——当然那些传言也让他痛苦。即使菲利普知道如果巴斯蒂安真的打算离开，他们所有人很快就会发现——当所有事情都安排好了，新合同上的墨水在风干，巴斯蒂安已经在离开这个国家的路上了，在那之前谁也不会知道。

他知道，但是这不能满足他的部分自我想要并且要求有权了解巴斯蒂安的部分生活，就像他已经逐渐习惯的那样。但是现在，巴斯蒂安有戈麦斯在他身旁，而不是菲利普，在训练之前训练之后还有之间所有其他时间和在他一起。菲利普有时会在他的车旁边等着，直到马克或者季默经过问他为什么还在这里，而只有那时菲利普才想起巴斯蒂安不再搭他的车了。实际上巴斯蒂安已经回家了，留下菲利普在寒冷中等待着一个回忆。

寒意烧灼进他的皮肤里，一个不曾改变的提醒。他的目光追随着霍尔格，看着年轻人慢跑着回到队尾。菲利普在目光触到巴斯蒂安之前猛地扭过头看向前面。不对，那烧灼感不是来自于寒冷；是来自于内心。

布特打起精神示意他准备好了。菲利普开始跑起来，加速，用全部力量踢出皮球。球直挂右上角，离门将讶异的指尖足有一米距离。有人低低地吹了声口哨，接着是稀稀落落的沉闷掌声。他的心跳声在耳朵里轰鸣。

训练结束后，球员们一个接一个地离开，更衣室逐渐变空，霍尔格朝他走来试图道歉。菲利普在他说到第二个词的时候摇头打断了他。他努力挤出一个类似于微笑的东西，“别为此担心。别为任何事担心，好么？你不能总对别人负责。”霍尔格的眼睛在说他没被说服，但他点点头让这件事过去了。

菲利普慢慢地走出去开车时把自己的话在脑袋里回放了一遍。你不能总负责。他是最后一个离开的，通道里寂静得就像更衣室里一样。冬天的阳光在停车场里问候他，仍有少数几辆车还停在这个画着白线的地方，下沉的阳光让他眼睛的视野模糊起来。他眨眨眼睛——脚步僵在半道上。

巴斯蒂安正斜靠着菲利普的车，双手插在兜里，围巾在脖子上绕了两圈。他转过头看见了菲利普，抬手犹豫地挥了挥。

“嗨，”巴斯蒂安在菲利普走到能听见他说话的距离时说。“我在等你。”

这不公平。不公平，是后来菲利普自己心里想的，是他为当时自己的骄傲之所以会硬化出钢铁的棱角所寻找的正当理由。巴斯蒂安的表情很坦率，他的棒球帽沿下，埋住下巴的针织围巾的阴影下，藏着的是不安的希望。菲利普所能想到的就是戈麦斯随意地把胳膊搭在巴斯蒂安肩上，想到那种冲上头来的，甜蜜而阴暗的愤怒。

“等我？为什么要等我？”他听到他自己这么说，他看到巴斯蒂安因为他轻蔑的口吻而畏缩了一下。菲利普努力让自己走完绕到驾驶员一侧的最后几步，手里紧抓着车钥匙，紧到他幻想它们发出嘎吱而不是叮当的响声。

“就想打个招呼，就这样。”巴斯蒂安温和地说。“我想你了。”

“训练结束还不到一个小时。”

“你为什么总是要这样？”

菲利普从他车顶上把巴斯蒂安投来的目光丢还回去。“我怎么了？”

“就那样。你想就所有的事训斥我，当着我的面安排我私人的生活，但是一到了什么真正关键的事情时，你就转身跑了。别再他妈这么迟钝了，菲利普。这不可爱。”

菲利普猛地拉开车门，用了比所需要的更大的力气，他的指关节在把手上攥得发白。如果他手指上有更大的力气，现在他的车顶上就会有个坑；而金属还保持着以往的坚固。

“又来了？”巴斯蒂安说。“你现在要从我这里逃走？”

“滚。”菲利普看着巴斯蒂安这回后退了一步，那让他的怒火烧得更旺。“你想让我怎么样，巴斯蒂安？你觉得我还不够难受，所以现在你想打架么？”

"你几乎一个月没跟我说过话了。"巴斯蒂安的声音里是受到伤害的感觉么？荒唐。如果有人受到了伤害，那也是他菲利普，而不是反过来。“也许你过得挺好，但是我非常想你。这也是罪过么？”

菲利普扭过头，从烧灼的胸膛中努力地挤出一声大笑。他摇摇头，想着那些他等在这里的时候，就在这个地方，等啊等只等到米洛最后经过，带着打击性的遗憾眼神告诉他，巴斯蒂安已经和马里奥一起回家了，但菲利普也许愿意去他家里跟卢安和诺阿打个招呼？菲利普每次都拒绝了他，唯恐那同情扼杀了他内心仅剩的最后一点自尊。

“对不起，”他现在说道，声音在不相信的边缘刺耳地响着。“我很抱歉我们不能每天所有醒着的时间都在一起，巴斯蒂安。但就是这样。”

他在巴斯蒂安有机会回答之前飞快地坐进车里，砰地关上车门，然后开车走了。他没有回头看，所以他没看见站在空荡的停车场中间的孤独身影，夕阳照在安联球场上，相互映衬着的是血红与苍白。

* * *

然后，在他们3:0击败圣保利之后，巴斯蒂安拿起话筒，宣布他会留下——他留下了，他亲吻着队徽，他朝着六万个狂喜地怒吼的声音伸出双手，他向上看着的眼神中满是坚定。

托马斯发出一声咆哮，箍着托尼的头冲他喊，“我跟你说过他会的！我不是跟你说他会留下吗！”菲利普感觉他的心就像个把绳子绷得紧紧的热气球。

米洛请大家去他家吃晚饭，也顺便庆祝一下。托尼那天晚上请假，但托马斯说服霍尔格一起去，所以菲利普开车捎上他俩，也很高兴一路上他们轻松的说笑转移了他的注意力。在米洛家，菲利普把时间花在跟安迪聊天上，还有看着里贝里家的小姑娘们围着卢安和诺阿构建起一个越来越精巧的假扮游戏，而那对双胞胎则无视他们自顾自地把玩具车往墙上撞。

当西尔维娅做的炖菜的最后一块消失，盘碟都被撤走之后，戈麦斯说，“好啦先生们，让我们为施魏因施泰格先生干一杯。一直到最后一分钟都把我们蒙在鼓里，把球迷们都气疯了，但是他们现在比任何时候都爱你。”

“大家听听，这就要开场了。马里奥，我们又不是为你干杯。”有人笑起来，巴斯蒂安对此哼了一声。

在众人的笑声中，戈麦斯扬起头，举起他的杯子，“算你说对了。为巴斯蒂安干杯！”大家用行动和话语响应他。菲利普和霍尔格碰了碰杯子，仰头喝下自己的酒。酒精在他的血管里哼唱着温暖的满足，他甚至还在巴斯蒂安从屋子那一头对上他的眼睛时努力笑了笑。

“你要跟他谈谈么？”霍尔格问。

就在一天前，菲利普可能已经在为年轻人的敏锐直觉而厉声斥责他了，但是那种他一想起巴斯蒂安就烧灼着他的肺的冰雪被一种柔软的温暖融化着。他点点头，等着直到他看见巴斯蒂安起身离开米洛和戈麦斯朝厨房去了；菲利普喝干自己杯里剩下的酒，放下酒杯低声很快地说了句，“去去就来，”跟在了他后面。

他发现巴斯蒂安正在研究一瓶红酒上的标签，他看见菲利普时把酒放下。“我答应米洛给他拿点什么，”巴斯蒂安先开口说道，“但是我忘了他跟我说要拿哪种了。你对红酒了解么？”巴斯蒂安对着吧台上的酒瓶耸耸肩，他的嘴唇上有一丝笑意，但是小心谨慎使他的眼角显得阴郁。

菲利普再也不想看见那种表情出现在他的脸上。“巴斯蒂安，我很抱歉。”

“什么？不，没关系，我就拿这——”

“我是说星期三，训练之后。我不应该朝你喊叫，我很抱歉——为这个月我们之间无论什么该死的出错了的东西。”菲利普停下来深吸一口气，左手放在吧台上。我感觉不好，不论你怎么想，因为我也想你。他在脑海里把这句话说了出来，想着它会不会造成出声说出来的效果。

他再也没机会说了。巴斯蒂安向前走了两步，跨越了他们之间的距离，伸出右手放在菲利普的左手上，在菲利普的手掌下弯曲手指然后握紧他的手。他的温暖和大理石吧台的冰冷让菲利普和自己的颤抖斗争着；他自己的手指也绷紧了。

然后巴斯蒂安说，“没关系，”而菲利普摇着头，“我的意思是，你不该就那样开车走了，但是只要我们仍然能交谈，那么就很好了。对么？”

菲利普凝视着巴斯蒂嘴唇上苍白的微笑，惊讶那个他曾经认识的男孩长成了一个眼睛老于年龄的男人。因为巴斯蒂安是对的，周三的时候：他们不善于谈论那些真正关键的事。或者说，菲利普不善于；巴斯蒂安似乎以某种方式在某个地方学会了这种技巧，在菲利普没注意到现在站在他面前的这个男人发生了改变的时候。

“对，”他回应道。惊讶于巴斯蒂安的眼神里有种不调和的挑衅意味。“对，我们会谈的，我还是很抱歉。但我们会谈谈的。”

巴斯蒂安低声表示同意。“能开车送我回家么？”

“当然可以。”

那并没有驱散巴斯蒂安脸上皱纹的阴影，也没有驱散记忆里的寂静和寒冷。但是那天晚上结束之前，巴斯蒂安轻轻地碰了碰菲利普的手肘，说他已经说服马里奥开车送托马斯和霍尔格，所以他们可以一起走。他开过被黑暗和街灯分割的街道，巴斯蒂安是车里他旁边一个温和的身影。菲利普告诉自己别去看，注意力集中在前方的道路上。

“莎拉怎么样？”他话一出口，就知道这是个不该提起的问题。巴斯蒂安耸耸肩，做了个模糊的手势，但他的肩膀紧张起来。菲利普寻找着其它话题。

“你真该看看你说要留下时霍尔格的表情，”他尝试道，这回巴斯蒂安忍不住笑起来。

“我敢打赌托马斯怎么也会拿这个笑话他。”

“他忙着冲托尼喊他一直就知道呢。你没真的告诉他吧？”

“当然没有，”巴斯蒂安笑起来。“他就是容易激动。你知道他有时候就那个样子。”

这个话题很轻松——这些关于队友的闲话和对未来随意的猜测。菲利普留了一只眼睛看路，大部分注意力用在了看着巴斯蒂安上，看着他经过一字一句，一街一巷逐渐放松下来。

“他们是好孩子，”菲利普拐进巴斯蒂安家车道时说。

“是啊，”巴斯蒂安的声音比之前更温和了。菲利普停下车面向他：尽管巴斯蒂安陷在菲利普的副驾驶座位里，肘顶在玻璃上，手托着腮，不知怎么他还是在不经意间散发出一种魅力。“叫他们孩子还是感觉很奇怪，不是么？不久前我们还是孩子。”

“那是因为你老了，”菲利普说。“我知道。即使是我们中最好的人也会这样。”

巴斯蒂安听到这个玩笑微笑起来，但不是大笑。他望着车窗外他家暗下来的车道。那后面的屋子二层有盏灯亮着。

“我和曼努埃尔谈过了。”巴斯蒂安说。

“关于什么？”

“你知道是什么。”这回巴斯蒂安的声音里没有责备，也没有沮丧。只有平静。

“什么时候？”

“对瑞典的时候。”

菲利普没在的时候。当然了。“他说什么？”

“他是支持的。也许是觉得这是义务吧。”巴斯蒂安耸耸肩。“总之，我不觉得他对此有什么强烈的感觉。”

“他还年轻。”

“我知道。”

“巴斯蒂安，”菲利普开始说道。迟疑着。他觉得自己像个走钢丝的人，话语是他横渡他们两人之间沉默峡谷的通路；一只脚已经迈错了，事情就是这样。他深吸一口气。“我会问是因为作为朋友我关心你，好么？但是你真的要——”

巴斯蒂安发出一种不太像笑声的声音。“别担心，好么？也许还要再过几年呢。有了这份新合同，我有时间。”

“你的合同？”

“要不然你认为谈判为什么花了这么久？如果或者当我最终决定要公之于众的时候，他们没法动我一根汗毛。那些混蛋想偷偷地把我上一份合同里的条款加进来，但是现在都过去了。”巴斯蒂安的声音扁平。“我确认过。”

那不公平，菲利普想。巴斯蒂安不该还要为类似这种事情谈判，这种不论怎么说，本该是他自己的，无关他人的私事。他伸出手，想要肯定——被肯定——但是巴斯蒂安勉强握了握他的手就放开了。

菲利普收回手去，手指在手掌里蜷曲起来。“我很抱歉。”他说。

“不是你的错。”

“我希望我当时能处理得好一点。”

“我也是。”

巴斯蒂安推开副驾驶的车门，在车门再次关上前的几秒钟里，菲利普没能找到想说的话。他只听见一句温和的晚安的回声。

* * *

后来的事情是这样的：

一年里最后一场训练，巴斯蒂安等了菲利普，他们一起去和莎拉吃晚饭。一切几乎可以说很平常，他们三个一起度过了一个平静的夜晚，除了莎拉每次看菲利普时都看起来有点欲言又止。即使巴斯蒂安注意到了，他也什么都没说。

他们5:3击败了斯图加特，旧的一年过去了。巴斯蒂安和莎拉在25号早晨打电话向他祝贺圣诞快乐；菲利普正努力地回到情绪里，而克劳迪娅兴致勃勃地加入到通话中，“莎拉？圣诞快乐！我想了想你上次说的关于新年聚会的事……”他听着她的声音向着起居室方向减弱下去，然后转向笔记本电脑上范加尔寄来的电子邮件。

然后一月份来了又走了，离开时带走了马克。菲利普摸摸胳膊上的袖标，他心里还有另一个袖标的幽灵。他感到世界在几代人的轮轴上转动，而他是一架巨大机器的众多轮齿间的一个齿轮。他不敢问其他人是不是也感觉到了，他们是不是也感觉到追求成就的重量压迫着他们就位。在和不莱梅赛前的通道里，巴斯蒂安拍了拍他的肩膀——比拥抱少，比话语多——菲利普在他的双料副队长面前站得直了一点。

巴斯蒂安身边多半仍然黏着戈麦斯，但是菲利普学会了从另一个角度去看。菲利普拒绝了一个来自《多彩》的采访请求，巴斯蒂安也没有向他打听。那些没说出来的仍然像蛛丝一样在冰面上碎裂，但是菲利普觉得他可以接受这些。巴斯蒂安说过他们会好起来的，毕竟，只要他们还能交谈。他们会的。只是不是现在——不是等待微笑回到巴斯蒂安眼中像等待春天到来一样缓慢的现在。

事情本该就此结束，所有可能性褪色成回忆。巴斯蒂安会英雄般地退役，被众人赞美和热爱，街道和球场涌动着红色的，红色的荣耀。他们会回望2010年，2011年，脸上带着宠溺的微笑，笑他们那时仍是头脑发热的年轻人。

他们会很愉快，仍然是朋友。这就够了。

或者说本可以如此的。

* * *

在对意大利的友谊赛前夜，菲利普来到佩尔的房间，发现曼努埃尔已经在那儿了。年轻的门将坐在床尾，肘支在膝盖上，手抱着头；菲利普开门时他抬眼看了下。

“嘿，”佩尔说，“进来吧。”

菲利普看看佩尔，又看看曼努埃尔，最后看向佩尔。“我只是路过打个招呼。如果不是时候的话我可以过一会儿再来。”

“不会，不会，进来吧。”佩尔为他把门打得更开，菲利普只好跟着他进来。“曼努和我只是在谈事，我正要叫你来，但他不愿意让我打扰你。你现在来了正好。比起跟我谈他更需要跟你谈。”

曼努埃尔低声说了句听起来像“一切都还没确定呢”之类的话，菲利普想知道发生了什么事能在他眼里引起那种恐惧的神情。他拉过一把椅子，把腿收拢得紧点免得他的小腿撞到佩尔的脚；这位差不多有两米高，快高得对他自己没好处了。

“你心里在想什么呢，曼努埃尔？”菲利普问道，尽量不用那种托马斯称之为“告诉妈妈出什么事了”的语气。菲利普能想起的唯一一个能免受这种待遇的，是米洛，而完全是由于他长辈的资格。

他们还算年轻，曼努埃尔是他们三人中最年轻的一个。他像要展开翅膀似的耸起双肩深吸一口气，又长呼出来，说道，“我这赛季之后大概不会留在沙尔克了。他们告诉我他们已经收到了其他俱乐部的报价。从国外俱乐部来的。”

菲利普眨眨眼。好吧，这……并不是完全的意料之外。“你想去国外么？”

“不想。”曼努埃尔声音里的不悦带着明显的苦涩。“我不想离开。如果可能的话，我是说，但我知道不可能。我想变得更好，为大俱乐部效力，同更大的俱乐部比赛，但我希望同时能留在我现在呆的地方。”

他看到佩尔做出”曼彻斯特“的口型，菲利普明白了。“你想跟我谈谈，因为我做了同样的选择，是留下还是去国外的大俱乐部。”那不是个问题，所以他没有把它看成是一个问题；曼努埃尔还是点了点头。“巴塞罗那来邀请的时候我拒绝了。就是因为这个么？你想让我告诉你我留下的原因？”

曼努埃尔摇摇头。“我不想被说服。我只是，想知道原因。”

“因为我想留下。”菲利普看着曼努埃尔脸上的表情，耸了耸肩。“那时不论哪种选择都有这样那样的问题，我知道，但我爱我的俱乐部，爱我长大的地方，这对于我来说足够了。”

“就这样？”

“这已经很多了。”

“我不是这个意思，”曼努埃尔开口说道，然后涨红了脸闭上嘴。菲利普用眼角余光看见佩尔努力地忍着不笑出来。“我只是想说，我想，你现在还是这么想么？你有没有后悔过？”

菲利普想了想。“是的，”他最后回答道，“是的。你不会每时每刻都对自己的每个决定完全感到高兴，但是你内在的本能比任何思前想后得出的结论都要强烈。所以不要过度揣测自己的心意。你明白么？”

“做能让你最高兴的事，”佩尔加了一句。

“如果没有这样的事呢？”曼努埃尔的声音很软。“无论怎样都会有很多人讨厌我。只是我要么和管理层为敌，要么和球迷为敌的问题。”

“他们自己会克服的，如果不能也是他们的问题，”菲利普说。“要过你生活的只有你自己。”

“别跟球迷们这么说，”曼努埃尔干巴巴地说。

“你不说我也不说，”菲利普反驳道，曼努埃尔终于笑起来的时候他也微笑起来。

“对，好吧。”曼努埃尔挠挠脖子后面，一个柔和的笑容徘徊在他的嘴唇上。“不论如何。谢谢你们俩跟我谈这事。”

佩尔跟着曼努埃尔站起来。“你感觉好点了？”

曼努埃尔点点头。“至少足够安稳地睡一觉了。”他从佩尔的桌上捡起一条蓝色围巾，把它舒服地围在脖子上。“嗓子有点疼。预防一下，”他看到菲利普好奇的眼神，说道。

佩尔拍拍他的背。“好好休息。明天还要痛扁那帮意大利佬呢。”

曼努埃尔听到后哈哈大笑，向他们两人道了晚安。菲利普困扰地挥挥手，盯着曼努埃尔围巾的蓝色流苏直到它消失在门外。佩尔说了句什么，菲利普发出了一声含混的声音，仍然试图记起某些事情……

“你都没在听，是么？”

“嗯？”他抬头看到佩尔看着他，神情像是某种温柔的愤怒。菲利普试着显出驯顺的样子。“对不起，我只是。你刚才说什么？”

“我说，干得不错，队长。”

“你听着像托马斯。他管这叫我的‘告诉妈妈出什么事了’的做法。你能相信他么？”

佩尔坐在床上咯咯笑起来，伸开他的长腿。“我能啊。说起来，我之前刚和他还有巴德斯图贝尔聊过。”笑意从佩尔嘴唇上退去，“我还和巴斯蒂安谈过。别误会，你知道我不喜欢多管闲事，但是把前因后果联系起来并不困难，所以……”

菲利普皱起眉。“你想说什么？”

“巴斯蒂安告诉了我他的决定，从年轻人们的描述里，我能看出你和他的看法并不一致。”

“我们这件事已经过去了，”菲利普告诉他。“我们挺好的。”

“所以他接受《多彩》的采访并且出柜，你也没意见么？”佩尔问道，菲利普的态度强硬起来。佩尔叹了口气。“你到底为什么对巴斯蒂安想这么做有意见？”

“因为他不需要。”菲利普努力地注意让自己不要咬紧下牙。“说到底是他自己的私事。事情现在都很好。你能想象那些强烈反应会是什么样么，佩尔？他没有理由折磨自己。”

“他大概会被球迷们辱骂，就像曼努离开沙尔克的时候也会。”佩尔直起脑袋。“你刚告诉他别理那些怀恨在心者而要听从自己的内心。为什么对巴斯蒂安就不同了呢？”

“因为。因为曼努埃尔需要离开，有不只一个原因。巴斯蒂安不需——”

“他需要，菲利普。他同样需要，就像曼努需要更多成长的空间。”

菲利普看向别处。“那是不同的。”

“真的没什么不同，”佩尔说。“我认为唯一的不同之处在于你相信曼努埃尔能挺过来，但由于某种原因你认为巴斯蒂安不能。”

“我没这么想。”

“那么你不想让他经历那些是因为你对他有感情。”

菲利普瞪着佩尔的脚。他喜欢佩尔，他真的喜欢，但是和他谈话就像是把自己的灵魂放在一本摊开的书上。这个人真的决定运用他的洞察力的时候，这种能力具有毁灭性。

“没人应该经历那些，”菲利普低声说。

他的话说完后是一阵游移的沉默。然后佩尔说道，“你会让他心碎的，你知道。”

不论他之前期待佩尔接下来说什么，现在这些都肯定不是他所期待的。

"又来了？"

"你对蒂莫做了同样的事，那么关心他让他忍不住爱上你，但你对传统家庭和不破坏友谊有些被误导的观念，所以那段感情在开始前就夭折了。"佩尔耸耸肩，他的语调无情而切中肯綮。“我只是说，别这样对巴斯蒂安。这对他不公平。”

菲利普感觉他的声带能发声，但是说不出话来。“我结婚了，”他最后终于说，佩尔看他的眼神只能说是忍耐了很久的样子。

"确实是。"

* * *

诺伊尔催促同性恋球员出柜  
[欧洲体育](http://uk.eurosport.yahoo.com/09022011/58/bundesliga-neuer-urges-gay-footballers.html) | 2011年2月9日，星期三  
  
 _沙尔克和德国国家队守门员曼努埃尔•诺伊尔催促同性恋球员别再隐瞒他们的性取向。_  
 _这位24岁的守门员对一家德国名人杂志说，出柜能将同性恋球员肩上的重压卸下，球迷们很快也会接受的。_  
 _“是的，那些同性恋者应该说出来。那会卸下一份重担，”曼努埃尔对《多彩》杂志说。_  
 _“球迷们很快就能忘却偏见的。真正重要的是球员的表现，而不是他的性取向。”_

* * *

把出柜换成转会，菲利普想，曼努埃尔也许是在谈他这个夏天即将身处的情况。沙尔克球迷们将忘却他们的损失。拜仁球迷将接受我。真正重要的是我在门前的表现。佩尔是对的：菲利普发现想象中的声明比真实印刷在杂志上的字句更容易接受。那不是个让人感觉舒服的想法。

“有小道消息告诉我，如果我们在赛季末动摇了沙尔克队长，那一定得怪你，”再次迎战多特蒙德的前一天，巴斯蒂安评论道。

天很晚了，在尤为令人沮丧的训练之后，他们是最后离开更衣室的。周中对国际米兰的比赛很残忍，今天也表现出来：马里奥在五人对抗中四次错失破门机会，霍尔格毫无理由地对阿尔扬犯规，菲利普从最坏的意义上来说感到很累。范加尔在最后一分钟试图同他讨论战术变化也没能奏效。

他瘫坐在长凳上擦干头发。“你和佩尔谈过了？”

“是托马斯，”巴斯蒂安纠正他，在他旁边坐下，一只脚的脚踝搭在另一只的膝盖上。“曼努埃尔没法对他保守秘密，而托马斯没法把秘密保守一会儿。”

“嗯。”有点意思。菲利普把毛巾放在一边，弯下腰去系鞋带。

“我想知道为什么。”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么你告诉曼努埃尔去做让他自己高兴的事，别理那些怀恨在心的人，但你却接受不了我选择以我想要的方式生活。要么是你为什么从不想讨论这事。你选一个吧。”

菲利普慢慢地直起身体。“你知道我最不会不赞同你的生活方式。”

“真的么？但看起来只有我一直隐瞒你才高兴。”巴斯蒂安举起手打断菲利普的反对，“别说你不是这个意思，因为你费了好大的劲想把我劝回去。但是我不会回头的，对不起，你能不能简简单单告诉我你到底在害怕什么？”

巴斯蒂安声音的沮丧下面有种像被背叛的感觉，菲利普感觉到自己的肩膀因此垮下来。他把手掌按在长凳上，用左手支撑着自己的重量。他深吸一口气。

“因为我担心，”他说。

巴斯蒂安哼了一声。“担心什么？我保证我不会让俱乐部或者国家蒙羞。青春期以来我做过的最差劲的事就是说服莎拉假装做我的女朋友，而她也喜欢这个安排。”

“那不是我的意思。”他希望这些事都赶紧过去：被背叛的感觉仍然在巴斯蒂安的语气里出没，菲利普能听到的苦涩贯串在每一个字里。他自己的声音听起来很小，“我为你担心。他们就像恶狼一样，巴斯蒂安。”

“你觉得我不知道这些？”

“我觉得你会高估了自己的坚强程度，”菲利普厉声说，“我不想看见有一天你被证明是错的，好么？当我说我很抱歉的时候我就是这个意思。如果这是个问题，那么，我很抱歉。”

巴斯蒂安盯着他。然后说道，“去你的。”他的声音温和得要命。“你觉得自己是谁，能决定我能应付什么，不能应付什么？”

"我没那么说！"

“你觉得您能把我裹在棉花里，希望那样我就没事了，但这样没用的，菲利普。别——听我说，该死！”巴斯蒂安的目光看起来更像是受伤而不是愤怒，菲利普把他的反对咽了下去。

巴斯蒂安说道，“我知道情况会很槽，但我准备好了应对辱骂和其他无论什么，所以我不需要你来保护我。我需要的是我说没事的时候你要相信我。你信任曼努埃尔会做出正确的决定，从后果里挺过来。那让我觉得受到了轻视，因为那说明你为他比为我考虑得更多。我敢打赌你因为他所说的发火了，就像你对马里奥那样。但是我的决定就是我的，不论他们怎么说。是啊，知道自己背后有朋友支持的感觉很好。但并不意味着我需要他们公开声明对我表示支持，同样我不需要谁去媒体那儿向我强调大众对同性恋的憎恶。”

“所以要是《多彩》再来请求采访你想让我说什么？”这些话在菲利普制止自己之前脱口而出。“一切都很好，出柜不是什么大不了的因为所有球迷都关切而成熟，对这种事完全没有偏见？”

“我只是想要你别把钱押在最坏的情况上。一点乐观实际上就能支持我走很远，信心和支持同样也是。你见过这在两次世界杯都带来了奇迹，你应该知道的。你们所有人，”巴斯蒂安重复道，突然他听起来像菲利普一样疲惫。

他们陷入了沉默，巴斯蒂安把脸埋在手掌里，菲利普盯着远端的墙壁。一个沉闷的噗噗声刚好能听见，告诉他他一直都没关上淋浴的喷头。在他们走之前他需要关上它。同样，他心里不那么逃避的部分提醒他，巴斯蒂安这些话憋了很久了。

“你很生我的气吧。”

“我没有，”巴斯蒂安低声说，他的话从手里面闷声发出。他抬起头。“我没有，好么？我只是需要你理解。答应我，菲利普。”

那不是理解的问题，菲利普想说，想喊。但是佩尔的话在他脑海里回响：别这样对巴斯蒂安。这对他不公平。因为巴斯蒂安应该得到更好的，远好于此。用他们俩谁都没有能力解决的表白羁绊住他是不好的。把事情复杂化是不好的，他对于生活阻碍他追求想要的东西已经疲倦了——他只想慢慢变老，知道他仍然可以打电话给巴斯蒂安，在电话线那端找到他的朋友。比起任何其他事他更想要这个。他只想要这一件，不曾破碎的东西。比起恐惧，它把他拥抱得更紧。

所以他把胸膛里的话的重量都按下去，按着手掌下的长凳，看着巴斯蒂安的眼睛，向他保证他会的。他会试试看。

* * *

二月份就是这样了。

三月，他们以6:0击溃了汉堡，然后连续第二年在冠军联赛中输给了国际米兰。

四月，他们打平了纽伦堡，范加尔被请出了俱乐部。他们打平了法兰克福，巴斯蒂安把脚趾弄折了；但他还是坚持上场。

当五月份《多彩》又找上来的时候，菲利普的经纪人在他拒绝之前替他答应了，菲利普走进采访间，想着他答应巴斯蒂安给自己的舌头上加把锁。开始的15分钟他做得不错。然后记者施展起他的法术，试了试锁链，用轻松的亲切撬开了锁。菲利普有那么一刻忘记了自己，而那就是所需要的全部。7天之后，那些言论会跳跃在一份浮夸的杂志页面上，所有人都会看见。包括巴斯蒂安。

一个公开的同性恋球员会身处谩骂指责之中，他说。他让恐惧溜出来了。愚蠢，太愚蠢了。

菲利普把头顶在他的车的方向盘上，试图思考。

他的电话响了：克劳迪娅来的短信。她想知道他晚饭想吃什么。他回复道，什么都好，马上回去，然后看着闪动的箭头告诉他信息正在发送中，发送中，已发送。他按回通讯录，心里斗争着。他打出，“我干了件非常蠢的事”，发给了佩尔。

一分钟过去了，然后是两分钟。三分钟。五分钟。六分半钟之后，菲利普正要转动钥匙发动汽车，他的手机蜂鸣起来，响了两次。

佩尔：你对《多彩》说了什么？

佩尔：如果你还在停车场，停住别走。别边开车边发短信。

在那一刻，菲利普对佩尔的洞察和迟钝感到一种荒诞的愉悦。

菲利普：答应了巴斯蒂安我会支持，但是采访进行得和计划不太一样。

佩尔：明白了。你到底说了什么？

菲利普：真相，公开的同性恋球员会很艰难。

佩尔：你该停止你这种妈妈似的行为了。

佩尔：我觉得他不需要被提醒他知道的事。

菲利普：他也是这么说的。

这回停顿了更长时间，但是菲利普等待着。他看着天空中的太阳在挡风玻璃后面掉下去。他想知道克劳迪娅现在在干什么，她是不是在研究食谱，或者正把头发扎起来做一道她已经记在心里的菜。他想起瓶装的红酒。想起玻璃上的冰在碎裂着，碎裂着。

他的手机蜂鸣起来。

“跟他谈谈。”

* * *

但是第二天的训练里他什么也没说。明天，菲利普对自己说，但是明天又变成明天，然后周末过去了，现在是周三傍晚，他坐在电话旁，想着他能在自尊失去最后的痕迹之前拖延多久。

已经错过了那个时刻，他意识到这点的时候手机正发出啁啾声。来电显示：巴斯蒂安。他深吸一口气，把手机举到耳边。

“喂。”

“我有些好消息，还有些坏消息，”巴斯蒂安愉快地说。“你想先听好消息么？”

菲利普眨眨眼。“嗯，好吧。好消息是什么？”

“好消息是，你有机会说，‘我早告诉过你了，’我在最后三轮比赛里对自己的脚趾造成了不小的伤害，沃尔法特医生说我后面的资格赛上不了场了。”

菲利普花了一秒钟想起来：我不想看见有一天你被证明是错的。该死。“巴斯蒂安——”

“坏消息也是这同一条，但是是从我的角度来看。”

“……这对于我来说也并不是好消息啊。”

“我知道，”巴斯蒂安说。他声音里的笑意消失了，“我只是想我应该告诉你。”

当沉默开始延伸得太稀薄的时候，菲利普说，“实际上我也有些事需要告诉你，”但是不知道该如何开口。“我把事情搞砸了”听起来太懊悔了，而“我说了我心里想的”还不够有诚意。他张开嘴——

“是关于那个采访的么？”

——话语在他舌头上枯萎了。“你已经读过了。”

“你不需要就你为什么说了那些话而跟我胡扯一个原因。我刚跟佩尔通过电话。”

不。不。佩尔不应该这样。而他显然这么做了，因为巴斯蒂安在说。

“你为什么从来没告诉我这些事？”他冷淡而受伤地说。菲利普想要弥合那条鸿沟，但是却不知道该怎么做，把他们之间这个破碎的东西收拾起来，再次拼合在一起。

“我想我不需要再说了，有别人告诉你一切了。”

“这不是一个回答。”

“他已经告诉过你了。”

“我想听你说，而不是他。等着你真他妈的让人很快就变老了，好么？你从来没有直接回答过我，你现在也不想回答。我对这些感到累了，菲尔。”

菲利普闭上眼睛。隔壁房间里的钟在滴答作响。

“你是我的朋友，”他告诉巴斯蒂安。“我对你有感情有很长一段时间了。但是我们都知道那不可能发展下去的，所以我不觉得让已经很复杂的事情变得更复杂有什么意义。”

有扇门关上的声音，像羽毛一样轻，在他耳边的电话那一端。有一刻他想起声音是怎么在这栋房子里传播的，但是然后巴斯蒂安在说话，声音粗重。

“你为什么不能就简简单单告诉我呢？”

“因为那改变不了任何事情——”

“改变不了才见鬼！”

“我也不想啊！”菲利普攥紧手指，紧到指甲扎进皮肤里。“我不想让这把我们之间的事情搞乱了。”

巴斯蒂安的呼吸凌乱。“好吧。很好。”他的语调冰冷地落进菲利普的耳朵。“你是对的。很好。那什么也改变不了。”

“我真的不想——”

“我知道。抱歉我不该问的。”

他们等待着，谁都不说话，谁都想让对方先开口。

菲利普不久先打破了沉默。“我还是想要你做我的朋友。”

“我知道。我知道，是这样。”巴斯蒂安向话筒呼出一口气，“对不起。是这样。我们以后再谈吧。我得走了，莎拉有点事。我们以后再谈。”

“好吧，”菲利普说，“以后再谈，”一个轻柔的滴答声告诉他通话结束了。

他让自己的胳膊慢慢掉下去，手机在他手里很沉。

他们不会再谈了，他向楼上走去的时候知道这一点。以后不会，永远也不会。他们说很多事情，但是他们从不交谈。那是有区别的。

克劳迪娅那天晚上没来床上睡。他盯着墙壁，想念她开门的声音，她把睡袍拉过肩膀的窸窣的声音，她在黑暗中松开头发的声音。手机在他手里冰凉。他想着该去找她，但就是没法从床上起身。

于是他躺在寂静中等待着黎明，过于疲倦以至于无法入睡。

* * *

_禁忌——不论是关于性取向，压抑，或是其他很多事——总是自由和人类尊严的敌人。_

_德国足协会采取决定性的行动，反对任何形式的歧视。女孩们和男孩们都应该参与足球运动，不论他们的性取向如何。_

_我们必须保证每一个足球运动中的人都不必生活在恐惧中。_

——[提奥](http://www.11freunde.de/newsticker/137165)•[茨旺齐格](http://news.pinkpaper.com/NewsStory.aspx?id=2358)

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 【1】马库斯·乌尔班，德国球员，80年代和90年代初效力于红白埃尔福特青年队，由于隐瞒同性恋取向带来的压力，乌尔班在本可以进入职业足球领域时选择了放弃。2008年出版自传《隐瞒的球员——同性恋球员马库斯·乌尔班的历程》。参见维基条目http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcus_Urban  
> 【2】指球员贾斯汀·法沙努的自杀遗书。法沙努是第一个也是唯一一个公开同性恋取向的英格兰职业球员。1998年到美国踢球后因17岁少年指控性侵犯而被警方质询。当年5月自杀，遗书中说行为是双方自愿。参见维基条目http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justin_Fashanu
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译授权：https://twitter.com/mimsicality/status/186017815122288640


End file.
